Fan Fiction Stitch
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Stitch does not meet Lilo


p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"This is a tale about Lilo and Stitch. What if Lelo never met Stitch, then what would Stitch do? Stitch lands in Hawaii with the police cruiser. He sees Jaba and tries to run from him. If Stitch gets compromised then what would the Galactic Console do to Stitch?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Now here's the story about the un meeting of Lilo and Stitch. This is where this tale begins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" Stitch was on trial at the Galactic Console. His creator Jabba, who made Stitch, got arrested for creating Stitch. When Jabba created Stitch he only was programed to destroy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Then they put Jabba in prison. Meanwhile, they took Stitch on a ship. The ship was/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" headed to an exile asteroid for imprisonment until they take him apart. But before Stitch reached the destination he escaped with a red police to escape he had to get through the hundreds of the other space cruisers trying to shoot him down. Stitch got his engine hit when he went into hyper drive, he got off course then crashed on he got out from his space cruiser Stitch wandered around earth for a while then he was ran over by a semi truck. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"When he woke up he was in a dog shelter in one of the cages. He went out of the cage /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"and saw a picture of a dog hugging a little girl. Then Stitch saw a girl, he hid and watched her look at the other dogs. Then she picked a different one then Stitch. When the girl went out of the room,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"he came out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Then he escaped from the shelter but got trapped by two people that were after Stitch. They were called Jaba and Plickly. Then Jaba tried to shoot him but he avoided the blast. The he got away /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"from them in the forest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"In the mean time, they found tracks that Stitch made behind himself. Stitch got tracked down by Jaba and Plickly and then they handcuffed Stitch. Then Jaba and Plickly taken Stitch to their space ship. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Then the space ship with Stitch in it lifted then flied away. They put Stitch in a small room with his handcuffs still on him. Then they got him to the exile asteroid where he will be taken apart. In the mean time they are taking him to the room where he will be taken apart. But before they take him apart they let Jaba say goodbye to his creation 6.2.6 or Stitch before they take Stitch apart. That's the story about if Lelo never met Stitch./span/p 


End file.
